Family
by Naijaa
Summary: Harry and Draco are expecting their first child! What happens when things do not go as they planned:O? Mpreg.
1. Fear

AN, heej everyone! please read and review! this is my first real story so please be kind :D.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Headmaster?"

"Yes Professor Potter?"

"Could I speak with you, privately?" Harry seemed really nervous and this bothered Severus Snape.

'Of course Harry come in'.

Over the years harry and Severus had reached a truce which had eventually led to friendship. Severus led Harry into his chambers and poured them both a drink. Once they were both seated Severus asked what was wrong. At this Harry sighed.

'It's Draco, Severus. I spoke to him about my feelings for him and I believe I should be allowed to expect a few sweet words in return from him after being together since first grade! We've been together for more than 8 years! Well anyways I told him and he seemed to listen. Afterwards he just nodded once and went straight to sleep!! He didn't even say anything!'

'This is strange Harry, has Draco started acting different as well? I had not noticed a change in him. I spoke to him this morning. He seemed fine.. There was a lot on his mind though'.

'Well he has been acting weird. He stays out late and barely speaks to me! He practically ignores me in our private chambers and he refuses to discuss anything with me during teaching hours!'

Severus considered Harry's words carefully. 'I think you have to help him harry. Obviously something is bothering him a lot. He loves you Harry do not doubt that'.

'I know he does else he would have left me a long time ago but it does hurt and he's been acting like this for... I'd say about two weeks now.. Draco never takes this long to figure something out! He always speaks to me'.

'Perhaps this is bigger than what he has ever had to deal with Harry'.

Harry nodded. 'Thank you' he smiled.

Severus smiled as well. 'He will come to you once he has his thoughts in order'.

'Well I'd better head home then. Thanks for being there for me Severus' harry smiled again. Severus nodded 'Any time Harry'.

Harry wandered through the halls of Hogwarts. He dawdled on his way home. He dreaded seeing his lover distancing himself from him. Why couldn't Draco see it hurt!

Once he arrived he noticed the fireplace was lit. Draco must be home Harry thought. Then he noticed Draco was lounging on the sofa before the fire. Harry stared at him. The fire made Draco's skin glow. He was absolutely the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen. Harry went to him.

'Harry you're here. Please sit, we have to talk'

Harry stopped walking towards Draco, his heart started pounding harshly. This was it, Draco was leaving him. He sat down defeated. His life would be over if Draco left him.

'Harry your heart is pounding, stop worrying about anything'.

Oh yeah that's right.. Draco could feel his heat and hear his heartbeat. He was after all a very special wizard.

Harry grumbled some noncommittal words.

'No I will not hurry this is important, why are you so upset?'

'Oh I don't know.. Let me think.. May be because my lover has been ignoring me for the past two weeks! Or could it be because he is about to tell me he's found someone more important than me.. Should I continue?' sarcasm was a good way for Harry to cover his pain.

'What? Leave you? How could you think that!' Draco sighed. 'look I am really sorry about the past two weeks. I know I should not have ignored you it was very wrong of me. But I have been dealing with something big and I cannot seem to get my head around it'. Draco paused. 'Please sit down next to me' he padded the sofa next to him.

Harry reluctantly went over to him and sat down. 'Harry I found out that I am.. Well being a pureblood has some good things that go with it'.

'Stop stalling and tell me. You owe me that much' harry interrupted. He was really upset and wanted to get this over with so he could go cry in the bathroom.

'Sorry, this is just so hard to believe and.. Uhm Harry, we're going to be parents' Draco smiled brightly. He watched Harry's reaction but he just could not stop smiling whenever he thought of his and Harry's little baby growing inside of him.

Harry gaped. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. 'You are pregnant?' he managed to get out.

Draco nodded happily. 'It's so hard to believe! I found out two days ago. I'm one month along.'

'Oh' was all Harry could manage before he blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up in a white room. He heard voices around him speak in hushed tones. He opened his eyes and tried to see what was going on. He couldn't because someone had removed his glasses. 'Glasses' he croaked. 'Harry!' Draco put Harry's glasses on his face. Harry focused on his lover.

'What happened' harry asked.

'You blacked out and wouldn't wake up Harry. I had to take you here. You're in the hospital wing. How do you feel?'

Harry looked at Draco. 'Okay I guess'. He eyed Draco suspiciously. 'Was I dreaming or are you pregnant?'

'You weren't dreaming' Draco smiled again. 'I am pregnant!' he seemed so happy about that. 'What do you think Harry? We're going to be parents! I never thought I could but I guess being a pureblood does have one good thing'

'Yeah I guess' harry mumbled. he was not sure he should be happy about this. Draco had ignored him because he was... Well.. Because he was what actually?

'Why did you ignore me? You had no reason not to tell me before because you're obviously very happy about this'

'Of course I'm happy about this! Our baby is growing inside of me! How can I not be happy?!' Draco laughed happily.

'You did not answer my question' Harry said annoyed.

Draco stopped smiling immediately. 'I was trying to find ways to tell you. I was not sure you'd be all that happy about this. I was worried you wouldn't want me anymore'.

'You ignored me for a good two weeks! Why? You said you found out two days ago'.

Oh oh Harry was really angry. 'I did but I was sick all the time and feeling miserable and I didn't want to bother you with that'.

'I tell you how I feel about you.. I get no reply! And now, after having been ignored for two weeks you expect me to be all happy and lovey-dovey because you're pregnant and weren't even sure if you were ever going to tell me!'

Now that hurt! Draco had tears in his eyes. 'That's not true! Don't say that..'

'No Draco it is true! You ignored me! You turned your back on me!'

'No!! I did not!! I was dealing with everything because I was worried you would leave me!'

'Bullshit! You know you can tell me anything!'

Draco's tears ran over his cheeks now. He knew he had not been really fair to harry but he had been really afraid.

'I thought you might not want this child...' he stopped.

Harry sighed. 'Dray' he sat up and hugged his lover. 'I'm sorry, love I just got stressed out because of this'.

'I know I treated you wrong harry, I'm so sorry'

'I guess you were so caught up that you didn't notice. It's okay dray I know you never meant to hurt me. I love you'.

Draco blushed and kissed harry.

'Well isn't that touching' a voice broke them apart. 'Never took you for a fucking queer Draco. How wrong I have been'

'Father' Draco turned to face Lucius Malfoy's sneering face. Harry rose beside him. They stood in front of Lucius.

'You corrupted my son! You filthy half-blood!' Lucius rose his hand as if to strike harry.

'No! Father he did nothing to corrupt me. Be disappointed in me all you want. I have harry now and we're going to be a family'.

'Do not disrespect me Draco'

'You disrespect Harry. You disrespect me!' Draco exclaimed. He went to stand in front of harry, completely. Lucius eyes flashed enraged he hit Draco, who then flew across the floor against the opposite wall and lost conscious. 'Draco!' Harry ran to his side.

Lucius pulled out his wand. 'Put that wand away Lucius' Severus interrupted. Lucius turned to see Severus pointing his wand at him. 'You know I can kill you fairly easy. So put the wand away'.

'As you wish headmaster' Lucius sneered. He lowered his wand.

'Step away from your son Lucius' Severus walked toward Draco so he put himself in between the lovers and Lucius. Harry held Draco against him and watched Severus and Lucius. Draco was still unconscious.

'Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my pathetic excuse for an heir' Lucius snapped.

'You gave me that right when he was born and you made me his godfather. I love that boy as my son and you shall not harm him or come near him again. I shall see to that personally' Severus sneered. 'You will leave now. I forbid you to see your son ever again, I forbid you to ever enter this castle again!'

'Is this how you treat old friends, Severus? You were always a traitor. You think of nothing and no one but yourself'

'I said LEAVE!' Severus shouted enraged.

Lucius raised his wand; 'percificus totalis' he shouted and aimed at Draco. 'protego' Severus shouted.

'No!' Lucius roared. 'Avada kedavra!' he and Severus yelled the killing curse at each other. The green from both their wands connected in the middle and send out sparks all around the hospital wing. Harry felt Severus had created a magical shield around him and Draco. It was wearing him out and leaving him weaker than Lucius Malfoy was at the moment. He did not want to give in. 'You will not harm either Draco or Harry!' he set another wave at Lucius, who couldn't stop it and fell down.

Severus collapsed to his knees and gasped. 'Sev? are you okay?' Harry asked worriedly. He wanted to run to Severus but that meant he had to leave Draco's side. 'Stay with Draco, I'll be fine' Severus rose slowly.

He walked to Lucius and checked him. He collapsed again. He looked at Harry and Draco. Harry looked at him. 'I killed him' Severus whispered.

Draco groaned. He sat up slowly with Harry's help. 'What happened' he asked as he surveyed the damage done to the hospital wing. He noticed Severus sitting near his father. He rose with Harry and nearly ran to Severus' side. Severus looked at his godson, he was devastated.

'Draco I am so sorry. I had no choice'

'My father is dead' Draco whispered. He kneeled next to Severus.

'I killed him' Severus said.

'You saved our lives Sev' Harry interfered softly. 'Why would you feel so much guilt'

Severus rose immediately. 'I killed Draco's father! I killed him! How can I not feel guilty! I should not have done this!' he practically ran from the hospital wing.

Harry took Draco in his arms. 'Are you okay'

'Okay? I am much better than okay! I am free! Severus saved me!'

'He does not look at it like that, love, go talk to him. I'll clean up and explain everything. When you're done I'll be in our chambers'

Draco nodded and went after Severus.

Harry took care of Lucius and explained all that happened to aurors. Afterwards he went to his chambers to find Severus embracing Draco against him tightly. He noticed Harry enter. 'He has fallen asleep. I apologize for overreacting Harry'

'You know I understand Severus. You understood me after the war. There is no need for an apology'  
Harry sat down next to him and his lover. He took Draco's legs and placed them over his own lap. That way Draco could lie down more relaxed and find comfort in two people who loved him.

'He told me he was actually glad and felt relieved after I killed Lucius' Severus murmured. He stroke Draco's cheek briefly.

'Yes he has always seen you as his father rather than Lucius. The villain only hurt him during his stay at Malfoy manor. I can't tell you how relieved he and I were when you offered us a teaching position at school'

'Well being headmaster does have its privileges' Severus smirked. Then he became serious once more. 'I've always seen him as my son. Ever since he was born he responded better to me than to his actual parents. This boy is one special person'

'I agree' Harry leant his head against Severus shoulder. Severus was really surprised but noticed that Harry was really tired so said nothing. Once Severus was sure Harry was asleep he levitated the boys and put them on their bed together. He watched as they subconsciously snuggled against one another, and smiled.

Then he went back to his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke the next morning and ran to the bathroom immediately. He felt a hand on his back, comforting him as he once again got violently sick. Once he was sure he was done he leaned against Harry and gratefully drank the water Harry had conjured. Then he cleaned his face. He leaned against Harry again.

'Harry if this was because of our baby I would not be feeling sick anymore. I still feel awful' he murmured.

'You could be really sick. You're temperature is really high as well. This is not good for you and the baby Draco. We have to get Madame Pomfrey. Can you stand?'

Draco shook his head. 'I feel too drowsy'

Harry lifted him and carried him over to their bed. Draco looked really pale and was sweating he was also breathing unsteadily. Harry fire-called Madame Pomfrey and then Severus.


	2. The baby

Hee everyone thanks so much for your patience and reviews.

I've been really busy and I've tried to update as soon as i could!

I think this will be the last chapter. I might be able to do a sequel but.. ah well Review and let me know what you think!!

-------------------------------------------------------chapter 2------------------------------------------

_Previously; _

_'You could be really sick. Your temperature is really high as well. This is not good for you and the baby Draco. We have to get Madame Pomfrey. Can you stand?'_

_Draco shook his head. 'I feel too drowsy'_

_Harry lifted him and carried him over to their bed. Draco looked really pale and was sweating he was also breathing unsteadily. Harry fire-called Madame Pomfrey and then Severus._

Madame Pomfrey and Severus barged into the room immediately. 'Draco?!' Severus was immediately checking Draco's vitals. Madame Pomfrey lead harry away from his lover. 'Harry, what happened?'

Harry looked at her; 'I don't know. He was nauseous when he woke up this morning and then his temperature started rising. He was completely fine last night.'

'Poppy it might be stress, I cannot find a clear cause' Severus said softly. He gave Draco another potion. Draco looked at him.

'Could it have anything to do with my being a Veela? I mean my body is still adjusting to the baby.'

Severus looked at his godson and nodded. 'That is a possibility.'

Madame Pomfrey nodded. 'I would still like to keep you in here for a few days. To see if your body adjusts the way it should'

Draco groaned. 'Harry can take care of me just fine in our chambers.'

'No not enough. He will be teaching during the days and I want you monitored all day long.' Madame Pomfrey's tone booked no room for arguments.

'Fine' Draco grumbled. Harry smiled at him. 'You know this is just for your safety and that of our babies'.'

Severus looked at his godson. 'Fine I'll stay' Draco complied and adverted his gaze away from Severus. He folded his arms across his chest stubbornly while Severus smirked.

'Well, now that I am certain Draco will be completely fine, I have duties to return to. If you will excuse me' and with that Severus left.

'Dray I have to teach. I'll promise to come by later today alright?'

'Sure leave me too, why don't you' Draco grumbled moodily. Harry smiled and ruffled his hair. 'You can act so incredibly childishly cute' he gave Draco a kiss and left laughing.

Draco sighed and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be a long few days. He was already bored!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three days Draco was dismissed from the hospital wing and he practically ran to his and Harry's shared quarters, only to find them empty. Odd, Harry didn't have lessons now Draco was sure of that. he knew Harry's schedule by heart.

He thought Harry might be dealing with detentions or other annoying pupils, so he sat down on the sofa and relaxed. He fell asleep soon after as his body had use much more energy for everything because of the baby.

Harry entered their shared chambers a bit later and sighed tiredly. Then he noticed Draco sleeping on the sofa. He smiled and went over to him. He took Draco in his arms and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few months passed without much incident. Draco was now 8 months pregnant and for a Veela that meant he was due any day now.

Both Harry and Draco were on paternity leave. 'Pff I'm done with this whole pregnancy, can't I just hold my baby already' Draco sighed one evening. Both of them were lying in bed.

Harry looked at him and put his hand on Draco's stomach. 'Yes I wish to hold her too!'

'What makes you so sure it's a she, she could be a he' ah yes the famous gender argument Draco couldn't resist arguing every time harry mentioned a gender.

Harry sighed. 'I think we should have asked that would spare us this arguing all the time'

'Now where would be the fun in that!' Draco giggled. Then he groaned. Harry was alert instantly.

'What's wrong Dray? Should I call for help'

'Harry will you relax, it's just cramps. Nothing serious' he pointed at himself and said; 'Veela remember? I know when I will give birth to this little one.'

'I know Draco I just worry. Sorry. Are you okay then?'

Draco smiled and nodded.

Then his smile became more of a grimace. 'I don't think I'm fine. I think you should get Severus' He put his hands on his stomach and gasped.

Harry didn't need to be told what to do twice. He nodded and ran to fire-call Severus. Then he returned within a few seconds with Severus following close-by.

Draco was grasping his stomach and curled into a ball. He gasped in pain and had tears in his eyes. Harry sat down next to him to support him as Severus checked him. 'It is time. I will get Poppy. Harry keep him on his back and support him' Severus said and ran to the fireplace to call poppy.

'Harry please do something! This hurts so much' Draco groaned. 'Severus and Madame Pomfrey are going to help you. You will be fine. You can do this baby. Think of our child, we will get to see it for the first time.' Harry said softly. Holding his lover close.

Severus and Madame Pomfrey returned hastily. They prepared Draco, whose pain kept getting worse.  
Harry had to restrain Draco tightly from trashing about. Severus held him still as well. Madame Pomfrey had warned them about the birth. Draco was turning into the Veela he was born as. He wings appeared from his back his skin seemed to glow and his ears turned pointy. He was beautiful and incredibly strong. Both Harry and Severus, being powerful wizards themselves, had trouble holding Draco as still as possible. Madame Pomfrey was working on getting the baby out of Draco.

Draco screamed and then went absolutely still and silent. Harry looked at him, 'Severus what's going on?'

Severus looked just as bewildered as Harry, 'I do not know Harry'.

Then a cry echoed the silent room. Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey who was holding a tiny, green winged, pointy eared, glowing baby. He gasped at the pure beauty of his child. Draco opened his eyes and noticed his beautiful child. 'She is Veela' he said, very weak from her birth. 'She is beautiful' Harry whispered as Madame Pomfrey lay the little girl down in Draco's arms. 'She looks just like you' Harry smiled and hugged his little family.

Severus was smiling at them. 'What is her name' he asked.

Draco looked at harry. His big grey eyes filled with tears as he said 'Eithne Narcissa Potter- Malfoy'

The little girl opened her eyes when she heard her name. Draco and Severus gasped. Her eyes were bright green with a grey edge.

Harry kissed his tired lover and smiled at his little girl.

Things would truly be wonderful for them.

_The end!_

_OMG my fic, it's finished! I hope you liked it!_

_The name eithne is pronounced as ETH-NA. It is an irish name and means "kernel" in Gaelic. This was the name of a 5th-century Irish saint, sister of Saint Fidelma and follower of Saint Patrick._


End file.
